Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 15-Skirmish in the Sky: Crystallised
This is episode 15 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode Chris: Hey Sonic! I got you a cell phone! Crystal:(thoughts) So is that what they call a mobile? A "cell phone"?! Chris: This is gonna make things alot easier. Sonic: Oh really? Chris: Yeah! Don't you see? We'll be able to reach each other right away when you're out on a run! We can talk anywhere now! No sweat! Sonic: Mmm... Chris: Now make sure you leave it on! Crystal: Uh, Chris, I don't think Sonic's going through with this... Tails: Hey Chris, it's time to get going! Sonic: Huh? Crystal: Huh? What? What's the hurry?! Amy: We've been waiting outside for you. Crystal: Like I said, what's the big hurry? Chris: Oops! I forgot! Sonic: Where're you guys goin'? Amy: Now that we can go out in public, We're heading to Station Square to go shopping! We've spent weeks hunting down Chaos Emeralds- Crystal: To try and get home, failing every time. Amy: Hey! Anyway, We've been hunting down Chaos Emeralds, but now i's time to go for some bargain hunting! So I'm gonna shop, til I drop! Crystal: I'm not completely sure about this though... Amy: There's no point in waiting for you, Sonic, to take me because I don't even know where you are most of the time! Huh?(notices mobile) Oh! We can stay connected all the time! Crystal: Oh my god... Sonic: No thanks!(drops phone in Amy's arms and runs off) Chris: Wait, Sonic! What about your cell phone? Sonic: Leave a message for me.(dashes off again) Crystal: Oh dear... Tails: I guess he wants to be left alone! Amy: But why can't he be left alone with me! Crystal:(thoughts) I'd rather he be left alone with me than her! intro plays. Chris: I don't understand why Sonic doesn't want me calling him! Amy: Unfortunately, Sonic is the kinda guy who needs lots of privacy- Crystal: Which you fail to give him, Amy. Amy: Knock it off! Chris: But what'll we do if there's an emergency? Without a phone, there's no way to reach him! Tails: Don't worry, Chris! Crystal: No matter where Sonic is, he has a way of showing up when he has to. He's got a sense for danger, and if we're in danger, he'll come. Chris: Are you sure? Amy, Cream, Crystal and Tails: Count on it! Cheese: Chao chao! Chris smiles and they start driving again. Not long after being in the shopping centre, they get spooked, by millions of people. Chris: That is so cool! This figure has kung fu kick action! Crystal: Boys. Uh... Oh dear... Tails: Hey Chris, look! Crystal: I'm gettin' freaked out here... Chris: You think they want this toy? Crystal: You'd think. Tails: They're staring at me and Crystal!(both get pulled down by a boy) Boy: I want these ones! Can we buy them Mummy? Crystal:(thoughts) Nobody pulls on my precious tail and get away with it! Grr... Woman: I'm very sorry! (runs off) Those things are the real deal! I wonder who taught them to talk! A dog trainer! Woman 2: Go up to it and make it say something! Crystal: (standing up, starts brushing her tail)Ouch! If any of them, Huh?(stops brushing) (thoughts) I did not learn to talk like these stupid beings, we were taught by learning them, gosh, what's up with these people?! And Tails is a fox! And they're not gonna force us to say anything! Chris: Uh... Sorry Tails, are you okay? Crystal: Well I'm fine! Tails: Eh he he he he! later... Amy: Chris! Chris: Yeah? Amy: This is... very weird. Crystal: And freaky!(thoughts) Don't they know they're creeping us out?! Cream: Oh! I'm scared! Cheese: Chao chao! Crystal: You can say that again!(thoughts) I certainly can't wait to get back home now! Tails: How come everyone keeps staring?! Crystal: Yeah. Don't these people know they're freaking us out to death?! Ella: You're all big time celebrities! Ever since you helped knock out Eggman's base! Amy: But we didn't go after Dr. Eggman to become famous! Of course if they ask me to appear on TV or magazine covers I won't turn 'em down! Crystal: Yeah, what she first said. Hey! Y'all! Don't you know you're freakin'us out?! Of course, if they go all out on us we're in trouble. Chris: Sorry. Guess it'll take a while before people get used to you guys here! Tails: I'm not so sure they'll ever get used to us here. Crystal: Yeah. When me and Sonic first came to this world, they went after us and thought we were a car! Now they stare at us like we're gold or something. Next thing I know, they'll probably try to worship Sonic! Man: Say cheese!(people start taking photos) Crystal:(thoughts) I really want to go home now. Ella: No more photographs! Chris: Huh, let's try someplace else. Crystal: (thoughts) I knew this would be a bad trip. They head to the vip rooms. they head to a table. Amy pokes her tongue at the people. Crystal: Seriously Amy, I'm not sure they're gonna listen. Chris: Come on, Amy! they get to their table Chris: This is a private room, so we won't get hassled! Woman 1: We saw how brave your friends were on TV! May I ask for their paw prints?! Crystal:(thoughts) Won't get hassled, eh? And we're not normal animals! I don't have no "paw prints". Woman 2:(petting cheese) It's adorable! Cheese: Chao! Woman 2: Oh! What a cutie! Crystal:(thoughts) This is getting ridiculous! Amy: Please, get your hands off me, I just want to have some lunch! Chris: Yeah, this is supposed to be a fancy resturaunt, not a wrestling ring! Crystal:(thoughts) I sure wish Choco was here... Tails: Uh! I just... wanna go back home, Chris! Cream: Me toooo! Woman 3: Is this your natural colour?(pulling Amy's hair) Crystal:(thoughts) Oh no duh. We're not brown and black. Amy: Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Will you please go away?! Crystal:(thoughts) I think I might use something really painful if we don't get out of here! meanwhile... some dudes are constructing something, when... ground starts shaking. Eggman appears. Eggman suits his ship Eggman: When will you half-wits realise that's it's useless to try and trip me up because I'm always 10 steps ahead of you! I was expecting your president to order an attack and so I built this flying fortress! Now I can escape any further attacks and make counter attacks at any time and anywhere! Decoe: Dr. Eggman certainly is a strategic genius! Bocoe: I only wish some of his strategies worked occasionally! Eggman: That's enough from you two! Cut the chatter and get the ship ready! We've got work to do! Decoe: He certainly is thin skin! Bocoe: That is the only place where he is thin! Eggman: Let's get moving! Set the ships course for Station Square! They head towards the city. Construction Dude: He's more dangerous than ever now! the office part plays, where they find out about Eggman. at the house... Amy: Oh! What a waste! Our shopping spree was a flop! Crystal: I knew that trip would've been bad! Why don't they treat us with hostality at least? Sheesh! Chris: I'm sure things will get alot easier once people get used to you being around! Crystal: Yeah? I'd like to bet. Chris:(notices something) Huh? Tails: What's wrong Chris? Chris: Look! Crystal: Like wha? everyone: Huh? they all notice eggman. Chris: It's Eggman isn't it? Tails: That's him! Crystal: Anything big, it's Eggman. Grr! Eggman: Hee hee hee! You losers are about to learn that you can never defeat me! I'm like a rubber ball! Every time you try to slap me down, I just keep bouncing back! Crystal: Well that's true in both ways. Eggman: Since your government attacked me and destroyed my base, I'll destroy your city, and rebuild my headquarters right here! Crystal: In your dreams, fathead. he then drops robots. everyone starts running Tails: There's no where to go! The whole city'll be wrecked if this demolitian jerky keeps up! Chris: I sure wish Sonic had kept that cell phone! Crystal(thoughts) Mobile!(voice) Don't worry, I'm sure Sonic'll come! Tails: (notices car) Hey! Maybe we can get out of here! but the car gets blown up. they nearly get blown, but Sonic comes. Crystal: Alright, Sonic! Tails: Let's move it! Hurry! sonic breaks more robots, and everyone gasps. Crystal: Oh my god, what is up with these people? Chris: It's Sonic! Tails: See? Didn't we tell you he'd show up just in time? Eggman: Let's play, Sonic! For keeps! Sonic: Fine with me, Eggman! Take your best shot! Eggman: Steady? Ready? Fire! Fires toward Sonic, but the hedgehog dodges the attack, and leads the bullets toward some remaining robots. Decoe: I have heard of a sonic boom but this is ridiculous! Sonic beats up more robots(really, just repeated scene) Sonic tries to run upward toward the ship, but he can't reach it. Crystal:(thoughts) How can he still stay in the air for that long before he falls? That just doesn't make sense. Amy: Oh no! He can't reach Eggman's ship! Crystal: Oh no duh, Amy. Tails: We need the X-Tornado to help him, but it's back home! Chris: We'll never get it in time! Sam comes along. Sam: You need a lift? Crystal:(thoughts) This guy again? Oh well, his car can move pretty fast. Chris: Uncle Sam! they head off. Sam: I'll get you guys home in a flash! Buckle up for safety! Crystal: This is fast! Sonic is trying to run from robots. Eggman: (laughing) My falcon robots all come with special speed seeking detectors! Sonic is running to his doom! Sonic manages to ride one and heads toward the base. Eggman: RRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! It can't be! Decoe: You can blow Sonic out of the sky if you order those falcons to self-destruct! Eggman: Excellent idea!(presses button, the robots blow up) sonic manages to grab on, but skids it.(now I wonder how something that high canm have noise that reaches to the ground? impossible!) Eggman: Sonic's a pain in the ears! Stop it! Cut it out! Sonic lands. Eggman: Finish him off! more robots come, this time different, but they still chase sonic. Chris: Hey, do you think... you can slow down a bit? Sam: Are you kidding? Huh? they notice some of the robots eggman put out. Mr stewart comes. Chris: Hey thanks, Mr Stewart! Stewart: No problem! Are you all okay? Sam: Hey, I know you! Stewart: Yes, we met at a party at Chris' house! I'm his teacher Mr Stewart! Sam: Yeah I remember you! I forget things fast but I remember them even faster! Stewart: And I believe you're Chris' uncle Mr- Sam: Mr's what they call my dad, just call me Sam! Amy: Hey! Stewart: Huh? Crystal: Aren't you forgetting something? Tails: The X-Tornado! Sam: Yeah, that's right! Let's go! Stewart: But where are we going? Sam: Get in! they continue driving. Sam: Hang on gang! more robots come. Chris: Sam, speed it up! Stewart: I can't reach my mirror! Chris: Ah! They're gonna fire! but then they get destroyed by Tanaka, who brought the X-Tornado. Chris: Huh? notices. Crystal: Alright! Tails: You brought the X-Tornado! meanwhile, sonic is having troubles. then he notices the x-tornado Sonic: The X-Tornado! he jumps, and gets a ring. then they fly toward the ship Eggman: Get them now! Blast awaaaay! Chris: We can't fight Eggman here, those buildings'll get wrecked! Tails: Chris is right! We have to get Eggman away from the city somehow! Sonic: Right! Leave it to me! Sonic then taunts Eggman. Eggman: I've had it with that hedgehog! That's the last he'll diss me! Move it! Turn this ship around and go after SONIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Decoe: What chance does he have against Sonic? Bocoe: I estimate his chance of defeating Sonic at zero. Sonic: It worked! Crystal: Perfectly! Eggman: Charge up the Blaster Cannon! it gets ready Eggman: Fire! they almost get hit. Eggman: Victory! Oh? Tails: The energy circuit got fried! We're in trouble! Crystal: Oh no! Chris: What's wrong? Tails: In a few seconds we'll lose power and then we're gonna be sitting ducks! Amy: Oh! Oh no! Crystal: This is bad, really bad... Eggman: I won't miss Sonic this time! Get ready for another blast! the robots are going around acting like idiots. Decoe: I could use an oil change. Bocoe: We take care of other robots but who cares for us? Eggman: Get moving! Sonic: So the X-Tornado can only fly at full speed for a few more seconds?! Tails: Yeah. If we're lucky! Sonic: Hrr! Okay! Then you should fly full speed at the bridge! Chris: But that's crazy! Sonic: Trust me, this is our only chance! they do it. Eggman: Is the Blaster Cannon powered up yet? Decoe: Almost Doctor. Bocoe: Uh, it appears we have company! Eggman: Oooh! the plane gets ready. Eggman: What is this? then Sonic uses 2 rings. Tails: Hang on! Here we go! Amy: Ooh! Crystal: Ugh... they rocket at it. Eggman: Blow them away! Decoe: The cannon is still recharging! Eggman: Huh? Sonic then blasts the thing to bits. Eggman: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bocoe: We have lost all our controls, Doctor. Decoe: We must abandon ship at once! Eggman: Curse you, hedgehoooooooooooggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get yoooou! ship blows up. they land. Chris: Great job, Sonic! Amy hugs him, and Crystal comes up behind her. Amy: Oh! My hero! Crystal:(thoughts) Just like I told her earlier, she always fails to give Sonic what he wants. Tails: Well, we stopped Eggman again, but I bet he'll be back! Chris: Looks like we're gonna be fighting against Eggman for a long time. He'll never surrender! Tails: You're right, Eggman's got plenty of tricks up his sleeve, this battle is only beginning! some random guy: He just might win! END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised